Tool carriers are known to be useful for workers needing to carry a group of tools to and from a work site for a specific job. Although tool carriers have historically been made of metal, more recently, fabric covered tool carriers have become popular. Exemplary prior art tool carriers include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,823,992; 6,991,104; 7,314,133 and 7,314,134. While these tool carriers and others of the prior art are useful in some instances, there are still numerous deficiencies and the potential for more useful tool carriers and tool carrier features.